The present invention relates to the field of thermal-effect controlled-release mechanisms.
The present invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to pyromechanisms, i.e. to the field of mechanisms that are controlled by a pyrotechnic effect.
Numerous mechanisms for controlled release by a thermal effect have already been proposed.
An object of the present invention is to propose a device that presents properties superior to those of known prior devices.
A particular object of the present invention is to propose a device which presents high mechanical strength at rest.
These objects are achieved in the invention by a device comprising:
two structural elements suitable for relative movement; and
locking means suitable initially for preventing relative movement between the two structural elements, and in which the locking means comprises in combination:
at least one set of complementary shape means of helical configuration associated with respective ones of the two structural elements; and
a low-melting point material disposed at least in part at an interface between two parts connected respectively to the two structural elements to prevent the locking means being released, and consequently to prevent the structural elements being released, prior to said material melting.
Advantageously, according to another characteristic of the present invention, the complementary shape means of helical configuration comprise both threads and complementary tapping associated with respective ones of the two structural elements.
Advantageously, according to another characteristic of the present invention, the low-melting point material is disposed at least on a portion of the interface between the threads and the complementary tapping to prevent release of the locking means, and consequently to prevent release of the structural elements prior to said material melting.